Adrenaline 2 One new motive to life
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Knockout finds the Emily's Diary and the discovery she had one daughter when she was 14 years old. But now that girl is lost in the world and with 15 years old. He will make everything to find her. But drugs and pain will be his obstacle.
1. Chapter 1

Two years later. One red car was in the road. Knockout forgot the care with himself. He was like one old dog looking for one place to die. Nobody can believe this. StarScream was talking to Gulnara when he has one hysterics; he saw one small white blob on your paint. Now knockout was like one car in these programs like "remake over cars".

He needed one motive to life.

Smokescreen called him to a race more one time. But Knockout don't want.

"This is danger. If Megatron decided one attack to avenge the fact that he abandoned the Decepticons, He don't have chance."

Says Optmus Prime.

"Maybe he wants this." Ratchet said.

Knockout was going in the road indifferent, his friends were worried. But since Emily gone he is feeling something inside him.

"Something is loose inside me."

"Of course. You don't make one repair for two years." Ratchet catches him by the arms before he can say other word and puts him in the med bay. "Now you don't have choice, I will make one repair."

Knockout was hating when…

"What is this?" Ratchet show one books to him.

"By Primus. Was of Emily." Knockout catches and looks. His eyes full in tears. "Something writ here."

"I can explain." Knockout saw Miko near him. She was taller than the last time when he saw her. "One diary. Humans have custom write his life in books."

Knockout can see the Emily's lyric.

Knockout catches the little book and walks to out of the base.

"Please. I need be alone."

He saw the last annotation.

"_I am with 30 years old. And my time is finishing. But I am with someone especial. Knockout is the best thing in my life. I would like to have more time…"_

He stops. After he decided starts again, now in the start.

"_I am with 14 year old and I am pregnant. My boyfriend don't want know about this baby, but I want have this baby. I will have, and alone."_

Knockout has one great shock.

A Baby?

"_Nobody can help me. Everybody say for me I am one child and I can't have this baby, but I want my baby."_

Knockout stops and looks to the book.

"Emily…."


	2. Chapter 2

Knockout starts to cry.

"_Is a girl. She is so beautiful. I embraced her, her name is Maria."_

"What happened with her?" Knockout wants know.

That night, Miko was sleeping in her parent's exchange. He looks BulkHead, and go talks with him.

"May I talk you?"

BulkHead looks to Knockout.

"Ok."

"If you lose Miko, and discover her had one baby, and this baby is lost in somewhere. What do you do.?"

BulkHead looks to Knockout.

"I would look for this child everywhere."

"Sure?"

"One piece of Miko, alone in this world. I would make everything to have in my side, and protect ."

BulkHead has reason. Something happened with her baby. He need to find her ,has in his side and protect.

Knockout continues reading de diary.

"_When Maria was with seven month, we went in a restaurant. I was with pride with her in my arms, but something terrible happened, I don't know what, but we heard an explosion and one great crowd rushing towards us. I tried to protect my daughter, but we was swallowed by the crowd. I felt somebody taking my daughter…"_

Knockout stops again.

"_I never saw her again…"_

Knockout felt that terrible sensation when Emily died.

"Are you ok?"

Knockout saw Miko near him. He was with one paper in his hand.

"This fell of the diary."

Knockout catches no the paper, but Miko in his finger.

"BulkHead has luck in have you with him."

He put Miko sitting in his leg. The paper was a photo of a baby.

"May I ask one favor for you?"

"Sure."

"I need go looking for somebody. Are you can take care of the Diary for me? If you want. You can read. I will need your help after. You will know why."

"Ok."

Knockout gave one kiss in her forehead and gone.

He would like to talk with Emily's mother, but he prefer don't open wounds. He uses one system to make the baby old with 15 years old. He has one idea how she is now.

"I will find you my daughter… I will find our daughter Emily…."


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout wants know about Maria. If she stays with one family and happy, he will be happy. Some time he appears, see how she is, and will be satisfied. But, if she is with problem, he will make everything to help her.

SOME PLACE IN THE TOWN.

She knows her name is Maria because one necklace with one name. "Maria." Now is one bracelet, she grew up and maintained with her. She puts in her backpack to protect. This was her last memory.

Maria was in the ground over drugs effects. She feel pain in her breast, legs and other part of her body, she was naked.

She knows this is not the first time than boys over drugs effects made this with her to steal her drugs, money, etc.

She catches her clothes and dressed.

Since she was child, she was abuse, to asked alms, or other terrible things.

That day Maria was bad, and she can't walk. She was in the street trying. Persons push her, screams.

"Go out Bitch."

Maria walks one little and fell.

When she opens her eyes she is one warm bed, and one delicious smell is coming from some place. She sees a bandage in her injures and her hair was hairstyle. Maria sits scared. But she sees one man with sweet face looking to her.

"Are you Ok?"

"Who are you?"

"One friend. I found you in the street fainted, so I brought you to here."

Maria doesn't like very much this. But when he took the food, she doesn't say anything. She lost the idea how many days she doesn't eat.

Knockout feels one great happiness. He made DNA'S test and he saw she is Maria. Now he need save her.

"Why did you making this?"

"Is a long history, but you has to trust me."

Maria had much problems in her life, to her will not do difference if she trust or not. But she doesn't know what. But something says to her trust him.

Maria feels her stomach sick.

"It's ok. You doesn't eat for days, your body have be estranged all this food. Stay in the bed and sleeps again."

When she opens her eyes again, she saw the man again. Now was morning. Maria can see better his hero.

One man with 40 years old, he has brown hair and was using glasses; he was looking to her with paternal gaze. Never somebody looked to her with these gaze.

"Now you will have one new life, and with time I will tell for you why I am making this."

Maria starts to cry.

"What happens?"

"You don't understand…. I am one addicted. I don't have hope."

"Yes…You have. I know will not be easy, but we will win."


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn't have face of juvenile explorer. She was explored all her life, she meets this persons. This made she trust him.

"First you need know about me, after I will introduce my friends."

Knockout doesn't know how will be her reaction when she sees his true form.

Maria was very comfortable in the car. Knockout took the way to old barn where he stayed with Emily. He thinks is one good place to have this conversation with her.

"Geee!. This place is like one thriller scenario. Maybe has one infernal reaper here."

Knockout starts to laugh.

"What happened?"

"Somebody very special said this too."

"Who?"

"You will know in the right time."

Maria. Saw the old barn. She saw something like one bed, and others things of woman. She saw that the man was not in her side.

"Maria…." She listen one voice comes from the car. "Please… Don't have fear. I am your guardian angel, your friend. I come here to help you, save you. I met you mother, and in name of my love for her I found you."

Maria saw one great robot in her front.

"I used much drugs, I'm having vision."

"I am real. Maria."

Knockout gave the hand for her. When she touched his hand she fainted.

When she opens her eyes, she is in his arms. He is making caress in her hair with his finger.

"I am sorry. I don't wanted scare you."

"I am calm now. You said for me you met my mother?"

"Yes. I met."

Please… Take me where she is."

Knockout makes one caress in her face.

"I so sorry Maria. But she died two years ago."

Maria in shock sees tears in his face. He never saw one robot like him, crying, was the first time too.

Maria cries too. He embraces her in his chest.

BulkHead had reason; he was with one piece of Emily with him. Now he is with one motive to live.

"15 years, I was living in the street. I lived like an animal. Now I can't understand why this is happening."

Knockout passed all night talking with her about Emily, about their adventures, and how much his loved her, and why she is so important to him. When he saw Maria was sleeping in his hand. Now he can see one quiet sleep.

In the next morning Maria wake up with Knockout calling her. Today you will meet my friends. They are like me. But first you will take you breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Knockout doesn't waits one thing. Maria will has her bad times. He went buy food to her, when he back he saw Maria lying in the ground with eyes stopped.

He looks around and found cocaine in her backpack.

In the first moment he wanted scream with her. But he doesn't know what say. The only memory of Emily nears him and she is trying to kill herself.

He catches her with firm hands, but with cares to not hurt her.

"WHAT DO YOU DOING WITH YOURSELF?"

Maria was so bad she just looks to him and smiled. Knockout has idea what he will to face in the future.

Maria starts to vomit. Knockout doesn't worries now, he just embraces her making her to feel safe in this hard moments.

She starts to cry and scream.

"I HATE ME. I HATE MY LIFE. LEAVE ME DIE….."

Knckout continues embracing her and trying to make her feel safe.

"I know this is hard. But I will never give up you."

Was hard moments.

Finally Maria was tired and sleeps all night.

"Maria. Today we will meet new friends and you will have one motive to life. I know this will be hard. But I will be here with you forever."

She doesn't say anything; the shame was in her face.

During the trip she was in silence.

"You will love to meet the Autobots, and there is one person that is with your mother's diary."

Maria looks to Panel of the car.

"Really?"

"yearh."

Knockout talked all way with her about Emily and his friends, Her new friend. First he intend take her to Autobots, but he would like take her to StarScream and Gulnara's farm. Something says to him that will be better to her to live in one free place. The Autobot's base is a good place, but his idea to be arrested in a cave all time, will not be good to Maria.

Maria saw one great green light in her front, second after this she was in other place. In a cave.

She would like understand what is happening, but she prefer wait knockout explain.

Other robots like Knockout was looking to her and smiling, Just one white robot was not smiling. He was looking to her after turned to one great computer and continued to works.

Three young comes for her.

Was the first time young comes to her without bad intentions.

First she met Jack. The most old of the group, second Miko, one Asian girl very interesting. She loves play guitar, rock and Knockout said she lives in problems. The last was Rafael. One sweet boy and the most young, and Knockout said he is the only human who can understand Bumblebee.

She feels very fine there.

Knockout goes to Miko…

"Please Miko. Are you with the Diary here?"

"Yes. Do you want?"

"Yes. I need."

Miko back with one book in her hands.

"I read some parts, but I think is better you talk with her. I can't do anything about this…. Sorry."

Knockout saw her situation.

"Ok Miko. Thanks for you collaborate."

"Maria…."

Knockout calls Maria to one quiet place.

"I need give you something."


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout gave to Maria one book.

"Was your mother's diary. You will see how much you were loved."

Knockout needed one moment to recharge, Ratchet was waiting him with his energon cube and he was very tired.

Maria embraced this book with love, when Miko comes with BulkHead.

"Don't worry Knockout. We will take care her during your recharge."

"Miko. Stay with me during I am reading this? Please."

"Shure…"

Knockout feels safe with this. He takes the energon cube and goes to one recharge.

Maria and Miko were in the leg of Bulkhead. He was sitting in the stone in one belvedere of the base. He was quiet and observing Miko with Maria reading the diary. Knockout said to him other day had stirred with him. Maria found one picture and looked for a long time.

"She is my mother."

Emily's pictures.

"Sorry. I need be alone…"

Maria goes out. Knockout forgot to say that Maria can't stay alone.

Knockout was worried, she would can be somewhere in the forest, she go out of the base and Ratchet doesn't saw anything.

Knockout was in panic. The only part of Emily and now lost out side.

"I am not a nanny!" grumped Ratchet.

"Bu she has problems and we need to help her…."

Optmus took Ratchet by the arms for one private place and explained what was happening with Maria. That moment, WheelJack calls in the radio. He found one human very bad in the forest. His descriptions were similar of Maria.

WheelJack was near his Jackhammer with his hands in shell. He was confused looking to the girl. She was squirming in pain.

"I don't know what do. She is crying."

"She is drugged." Knockout said sad going to Wheeljack, when saw him pushed him out.

"Don't worry Wheel… He is her guardian; he is in our side now." If was not BulkHead who said this, WhellJjack wouldn't believe in Knockout.

Knockout took Maria in his hand. Everybody saw tears in his face.

"Maria…. What do you doing with yourself?"

Like Emily, Maria was like one doll in his hand. Knockout embraces her.

"Please. Would we stay alone for one moment?"

He turned Maria and made massage in her backs. He knew if she vomit will be better.

"I am a monster…. I hated my mother all time. I said for everybody she was one bitch because she abandoned me, but was not this…."

Her voice was suffocated by one great cry. Knockout cleaned her lips dirty by vomits, looking in her eyes.

Maria saw for first time how he has beautiful eyes.

"Your mother was the more wonderful person who I met in all my life. When she died. My life finished. I doesn't has motive to life. But one day I found this diary and I discovered about you.

Now you are my motive to life."

Maria put her head in his chest. She was like one scared child that moment. Begging for protection. With his finger, Knockout made affections in her head.

"May I call you… father….?"

"Shure….."

"Ok…. Father."

Knockout closed his eyes.

First he feel the emotion to have one sparkmat, now he was proving the love of sparkling.


	7. Chapter 7

One love not selfish. One perfect kind of love. If the love for Emily was wonderful, this love was sublime. Knockout was in ecstasy. Near his chest he can feel her heart pulsing, her breathing. She was sleeping. He can feel the heat of his spark involving her. He starts to sing in his idiom one lullaby.

WheelJakc stay with opened mouth and with his eyes wide looking this scene.

BulkHeas laughs of his face, and whispers to Miko take one photo of him.

One song of Michael Jackson comes in his mind.

" You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we are far apart

You are always in my heart

You are not alone…"

He feels one perfume.

"Emily?"

He can see one girl with long brown hair smiling to him.

The song continues in his mind.

" You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we are far apart

You are always in my heart"

Knockout catch himself singing this song.

He looked her arms marked by the needles due the drugs. Her nose was red because the cocaine and she was with difficult to breath.

He embraced her

" You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we are far apart

You are always in my heart"

The only who can understand what was happening there was Optmus Prime. But not understand don't prevent even Ratchet has tears in his face.

**MY GOD! I WAS LISTENING THIS SOND WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER. WOHOOL**

**I AM CRYING IN EMOTION.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about your decision Knockout?"

"Yes. I think will be better to Maria one open place like the farm of Gulnara and StarScram, their sparkling was born and I need some advice."

"What? Is he father now?" Ratchet stopped what he was doing to confirm what he heard.

"Don't ask me how do they made, but they have one boy."

Miko and Maria went the mall to buy new garments. Was the first time she was away him since he found her. Bulkhead and WheelJack went together in holoform, but Knockout was proving jealousy of father.

Maria comes with new garments, but what made him smile was her hair. Was perfect. WheelJack convinced her to make one treatment in salon. The destroyed black hair now was one perfect long and black hair. Knockout was looking to Emily with black hair. After his eyes fell in her hands. Wheeljack was holding her hand.

"What's hell…?"

The WheelJack holoform was one man with 30 years old. Black hair and blue eyes. Knockout wants to kick him out. But he remembered when he found her. He was looking to her worried. He was trying to make something to help her. Maybe WheelJack will be one good friend to her, but now he was preparing to go to one new life.

Knockout was preparing to leave. WheelJack was with Maria in his hand.

"You will go see me Whell?"

"Of course." He says and made one caress with his finger in her nose.

"I need forget this jealousy of father." Knockout thinks. But is impossible. Maria was beautiful and now they are starting one war. Not one war like Decepticon and Autobot, but one battle to her overcome addiction.

"You can count on me." WheelJack says to her. Knockout takes WheelJack by the arm to one private place.

"Do you know where you is entering?"

"Yes. The boss said to me?"

Boss. WheelJack has his way to call his friends. Miko he call kid, BulkHead, he call hardhead, Optmus he call boss and Ratchet he call Doc… Ratchet hates this…

"Ok… But take care with the nickname you will give to my daughter."

"Sugar Girl!"

Knockout was catching his bat…

"I was kidding. I call her by my dear, may love… this things of boyfriends. Just this."

"Father…"

Knockout looks to Maria.

"Before go to the farm… I would like to see where is my mother…"

"Knockout make one cares in her face. Was with more color than the last time.

"Ok my baby…."

Knockout looks to Ratchet.

"Please. Opens the ground bridge to this coordinates. We will go to the farm starting there. We have much thing to talk."

**Prepare the next chapter will be pure emotions.**


	9. Chapter 9

Knockout stopped in one Road. Maria doesn't understand. She saw one plaque. "Rout 66".

"What is happening?"

"Your mother doesn't wanted be buried. So she was cremated and her ashes played in this place. Was her desire."

Knockout chose the best place to make this.

"She is here in everyplace. If you close your eyes, you will feel her."

Maria closed her eyes and that moment comes one wind. Knockout can see her hair flying and one little smile in her face.

"Come here… I want show something to you."

Maria can see one stone all decorated with flowers and plants and one inscription.

"_Even the time destroy one stone, the love will always exist."_

"I made this to her, and one friend comes to conserve for me. You will meet him. SoundWave_."_

Knockout saw Maria with her hand in the stone. Maybe that was the more next that she was near Emily. He knelt in her side and made one caress in her head.

Sometimes her face wins one sad expression.

Knockout would like know why Emily never talked about this with him. Maybe hurts talk about something like this. Maria would could feel her love, same for one small time.

One strong wind comes.

"Maria… Open your arms and closes your eyes." Knockout takes Maria and raises above his head.

"Feel this….Is your mother. She is in the air, in the wind, in these flowers. Now in this wind she is embracing you."

Knockout feels her heart race. He embraced her.

"I know will be hard, and we will find obstacles, But I always be with you."

Maria sleeps in his seat. Knockout would like talk about many things with her, but he needs understand she had strong emotions.

Maria hears Knockout calling her.

"Wake! ! Wake!"

She opens her eyes and saw one desert road.

"We are coming."


	10. Chapter 10

Maria saw other robot. Taller than Knockout. But she doesn't understand why knockout was so nervous.

"Megatron? What do you..."

Megatron looked to Maria and showed one sinister smile. Knockout feels something bad in his spark.

"Maria. Don't discuss, just flees." But when he looks to Maria, she was not there more. Breackdown had her in his hand. She was pale, and Knockout wants to jump in Breakdown's neck.

"Well, well. Now I understand why you abandoned us." Says Megatron. "Please Megatron... don't hurt she. If you want revenge. Make this on me, but leave Maria in peace." Knockout knew that if something bad happens with him, the Autobots would take care of Maria. She has WheelJack and will be fine.

"No Knockout. I want understand what this human have in so special to you abandon us by her and one other before her. Knockout starts to cry.

"Please Megatron. Make what do you wants with me, but don't hurt she."

"Father... Help me."

"Father? You made one connection of sparkling with this human?"

The reaction of Megatron makes Knockout feel one terrible sensation in his spark.

"This will be funny." Megatron said. "Breackdonw plays the girl for me."

Breackdown plays the girl like on little ball, and Megatron caught her. He saw that this hurt because she screamed. Knockout can't save her.

"Maria... I so sorry."

"So worm. Say for me…. Do you like have one loser like Knockout like your father?"

Maria was so scared, she can't talk.

"She is shy or she is one good girl and she doesn't talks with stranger… Do you say this for her… To not talk with strangers?"

Megatron plays Maria in the ground. She had luck to fall in grass, this made her impact be minus aggressive. Knockout runs to her, when he takes her he feels her arm broken.

"Monster!"

To first life Maria saw Knockout use his bat. He goes to Megatron like one wild animal.

"Don't hurt my baby…."

Megatron gave one punch in his face and Knockout falls in the ground. Maria goes to him.

"Father…"

"This is very boring. I will stops with this now."

Megatron prepares his cannon but something jumped between Megatron and they. The shot was fatal.

Megatron saw in horror who he thought be his better soldier. SoundWave jumped between he and Knockout and Maria.

Maybe the shock was so strong than Megatron ordered withdrawal, leaving Soundwave dying there with his betrayal.

Knockout went to help SoundWave with Maria.

She knew he was SoundWave because Megatron said his name.

SoundWave asks to put Maria near his face.

"He wants show something." Knockout takes Maria near SoundWave's face.

SoundWave recorded moment of Emily. Was great moments and maybe see her laughing, talking would be fine to Maria. Knockout feels the hand or Maria pressing his finger, but the emotion was strong to him too. Her face was one mix of happiness and sadness. But she was smiling. SoundWave made one caress in her hair with his finger. He loved Emily and the only way he can show this is giving his life to save Maria.

Maria looks Knockout put stones over stones making one mountain. Was like a grave to SoundWave. In the stone one inscription.

"UNTIL WE ARE ALL ONE."

"With the time I will teach for you about our culture." Knockout said to Maria taking her near him.

Maria saw one robot coming to their side, but now Knockout showed happiness.

"StarScream crazy jet."

Maria looked to StarScream. Thin and taller than Knockout.

"What happened here?"

"We were attacked by Megatron and unfortunately, SoundWave gave his life to save us."

"SoundWave?" StarScream was amazed.

"Maybe because Maria is Emily's daughter. And he doesn't wanted see she injured."

StarScream looks to Maria.

"By all spark. She is Emily with black hair."

"I come to your farm because I need your help. If you can welcome us for one time. This is very important not for me, but for Maria."

StarScream is father now. He can understand what Knockout is feeling. Knockout told him in one transition. He would make this to SkyWar too.

"Come on. Maria is tired and hungry and you need one recharge. You talk about this after your recharge e your energon. I will give one cube of energon for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Starscream gave a cube of enerjon for the Knockout while Gulnara prepares a room for Maria. The small hybrid was sitting on the bed looking at her and giving laughs. Maria looked to him with lovely expression. He had a beige skin, the color of the Starscream. His eyes were a mixture of blue of the eyes of Gulnara, with red of the Decepticon. He had brown hair, but his body was of the baby.

"He liked you." Gulnara smiled.

"That is because he don't knows nothing about me and my past."

"Do not say that. Your father brought you here to help you. You can't imagine how he loves you. And we will help you."

Maria felt a small hand grabbing hers. was Skywar.

"He also is on your side."

Knockout when he took his energon, looked for Starscream.

"I am afraid to fail. An hour away she get an overdose and never come back." Knockout put his hand on face. "It is very annoying, I have to look in her things and it one time or another I see drugs. I know she tries and that is stronger than her...""

"You are acting like a friend and not like a father."

Knockout looked Starscream a little scared.

"Sometimes you will have to set limits, be energetic. know. as any father. Even if it's time to leave upset."

Hurt Maria? He would never do that. But why would Starscream says this? She was raised on the streets doing everything to you wanted. Maybe her behavior would be a request for that too.

during the time she was asleep in his arms, or was with wheeljack, he sought to know about the effect of drugs on young people and all he discovered was devastating. He wanted to do his recharge, he was more afraid of having to "wake up" with someone screaming that she was overdosing and had fled to look for durgs. But it was then that he was relieved to see the white car with red and green bands coming. Wheeljack had kept his word and came see her.

He saw when Maria ran to the Mach of features that he considered malicious and was taken to close to his face by giant hands. What bothered him in the past, now it was a relief for him, he can get in his sleep and recharge. Starscream was receiving what now was no longer his enemy.

Maria sat back on his shoulder and said outlet in happiness.

"I does not go out here so already."


	12. Chapter 12

Maria smiled happily. She was in the Paradise. Wheeljack sat under a shade with her in his arms caressing her face.

"I want to try something new."

Wheeljack lays she on the grass.

"Please. Do not move."

Maria saw Wheeljack's face coming. Then she saw that he was trying to kiss her in his natural form. He was careful to touch his lips with her. When his lips touched her lips, Maria had no words to describe what she felt. Her body tingled and one warmth came in breast. The size of his face was disproportionate to her,but still she stroked with her hands.

That was the most he could get near her, but he was happy anyway. He pulled away for a moment, but realized she wanted more. Then he carefully touched his lips on her lips again. But now he gently opened he mouth, she felt his glossa.

" I did not know it was that good."

Wheeljack olhou for her.

"you are telling me that was never treated with affection?"

"actually Yes. Many days I had to...". She turned her head in shame. If it was not time that sold herself for drugs she was raped..She knew that one day she would have tell him that, but she was not prepared. But one thing she was sure. She would fight for it all. Not only for her, for WheelJack , for Knockout that took her as a father and everyone who was at his side .

"I have one decision. But I will wait my father to wake"

WheelJack made one caress with his finger on side of her head. He knew this would be a very important decision.

Knockout was already talking to Starscream when he saw Mary coming with WheelJack.

" Father I have something very important to say ... What I have is not easy. I need help. I want to be hospitalized."

Knockout knelt before Mary with her hands on his shoulders.

"My daughter. We will do everything for you, I will give up my spark if they ask. ... But we will win"

As a child who lost parents in the mall, and then found Mary grabbed in Knockout. She needed to feel safe, and that feeling WheelJack could not give Now they knew that the most important step of his life was given.


	13. Chapter 13

Maria sat on the garden bench. It was a quiet place, where patients walked with his family in the days of visits. At that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, she recognized the holoform of Knockout. She clung to her father crying. A little shy, homesick and too scared of everything.

"No need to be ashamed of what happened. Doctor said it's normal that happens during treatment." He strokes her face and arms scratched by herself in a crisis of abstnência. "Look at the bright side. You were here, and not had another overdose." He knew it was hard, but he would support her in everything.

Maria laid her head on her father's shoulder, which seemed like a big brother. Her brown hair with red, clear skin, wrinkles had not, he had to start putting on your white hair and holofor appear some 40 years. Jacketa red and the rest black. But Mary's smile lighted for holoform of Wheeljack. blonde, blue eyes, that mischievous expression and the scar on his face. She hugged him and was caught with a kiss. It was like he blew life into her. Knockout saw even the color of your skin stay healthy. Knockout could be a jealous father, but he had to admit that Wheeljack wanted the best for Mary and he did well for her.

They walked through the garden. Sometimes Wheeljack whispered something in the ear of Mary, her face blushed, she giggled. he just kept with that sly guy. And Knockout curious. But it was good to see your face with a color like that. He remembered the day when he took she unconscious in the street. Even as holoform. He had to be very careful not to break. She skin and bone. It looked like those kids you see in documentaries. He prayed to Primus, The Allspyk grid, he even prayed to God, learned to pray to God of the men for she survive each day. And now their le looked rosy cheeks and full, which was red as Wheeljack spoke something to her. His body gained a form of who's been eating more.

"We beat Emily" He thought. He felt a scent in the air, and heard her voice.  
"I love you two."

It was sure a new beginning...

Is not the end yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter contains the testimony of Maria in a group therapy session. I think maybe some people consider a little strong. I ask you to be discreet when reading. I was inspired by the novel "The Clone" Gloria Peris, who was in the air here in Brazil and reesibida last year.**

Passed one year. Maria was discharged, but she would have to appear regularly in group therapy sessions. On the last day she was there she would participate in one of these sections, Knockout would be with her along with WheelJack. This participation is important to your recovery. It was a large room with various chairs in a circle, a psychiatrist who led the centava section and in the other patients and their family. Maria sat beside him with Knockout, but a chair behind her was Wheeljack, in a way that she could feel his presence.

* * *

Do not remember exactly what prompted me to use drugs. But I do know what made me want to drop them. The love. When you love, when you are loved, you feel a reason to quit drugs. And that's what my father Knockout, and my boyfriend WheelJack done for me. I lost count of the times that my father picked me up on the streets, and carried me in overdose on to save my life. I lost count of the times that my parent picked me up on the streets, and carried me overdose on to save my life. When you're on the streets drugged. you are vulnerable. I lost count of how many times I was raped by other addicts who stole my drugs, which sometimes I prostitution me to buy. That day WheelJack found me, I was dying of overdose, my father cleared without any disgust with their own hands my face smeared with vomit, and said he would never rest until my rescue. I decided to fight. I'm here by myself. for them too.

* * *

At the exit of the Clinic, Maria looked down the road for the first time without fear.

"Let's spend some time on the farm of Starscream, until we find a place."

"Okay dad. I like it there. I liked to stay right there."

Knockout was at its maximum speed in first time Maria not asked to stop because she was fear.. She put her face out the window and gave a scream of happiness. Just behind was WheelJack who smiled in his vehicle form with victory. He knew that Mary would want to talk to him about the revelation of the session. But for him. She would always be Mary.

* * *

The sun was setting in the distance. The sky was painted red. Maria was lying on the grass and wheelJack in its original form in poisição who would kiss.

"I needed to talk to you about what I said in the session today. Should I told you at the beginning ..."

"I know how much it hurt to touch the wounds. And what you did were acts of desperation, and what happened was not your fault. But one thing I am absolutely sure."

Wheeljack stroked her face with his finger, looking directly into her eyes. His gaze was penetrating, and hisr smile.

"The love I feel for you is eternal. So ... Do not move."

Maria closed her eyes, she knew that he gave orden quanod was something special then. She felt her lips and glossa it in his mouth. His little hands stroked his face.

"We are Sparkmates Maria." He lay down and put Mary in her chest. She felt the warmth of his spark the sound of it, and fell asleep.

Knockout recognized the scene he lived with Emily. tears ran down his face. when turned to the side he surpriende. Emily was standing beside her almost his height. He turned thrilled because he felt he could hug her. And he can embrace. He pulled her he buried his face in her hair.

"I am with you always. Somehow or another, I'll always be here." At least once in your life, it can really feel what it was a kiss, before she disappeared and only leave their scent. That piece of Emily was alive, was there, he would have a future and better ... He podeia be at her side.

**_In honor of all who do their part so that one day this evil is banished._**  
**_In memory of those who have been._**  
**_I know this is painful path. I've been before him._**

**_Thanks for your atention._**


End file.
